


Gift for the King

by Pikuna



Series: Too long to be Drabbles, too short for multiple Chapters [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Romance, Secret Santa, Strange Magic Secret Santa, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My part of the Strange Magic SecretSanta activity over on tumblr.</p><p>Finding a usefull present for the King of the Dark Forest isn't an easy task and frustrates the Fairy heir very much.<br/>But the best ideas always come, when you don't look for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift for the King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for thatrobotgirl (don't think she has an account here).  
> She wanted something cute from different kind of pairings and I choose Butterfly Bog.  
> Thanks to some insider information I learned, that she wished for a story where Marianne and Dawn get some gifts for Bog and Sunny.  
> I really hope I could fullfill your wish with this!

Normaly Bog enjoyed it, when Marianne looked at him. Her eyes were always full of honest curiosity, challenging playfullness and tender love for him. Before he had prefered to stay in the shadows, so that no one had to look at his -in his eyes- hideous face, but the words and looks he got from his Fairy paramour had boosted his confidence about his appearance a bit.

But since a week Marianne's looks lacked the usual glint they had, when their eyes met. She always looked rather pensively and even frustrated. Bog had tried to ask what was wrong, but she just had smiled at him and said, that it was nothing. Still, the frustrated look didn't vanished and he feared that it was his fault. Did he say something wrong? Did he miss to do something important? Or -and that was his biggest fear- didn't she want to be on his side anymore, but wouldn't say it? This thought preyed on his mind and he became equaly frustrated. Still he didn't dared to ask her again what was going on.

This was until one of their sparring matches ended in a little desaster. Both were so absorbed in their thoughts, that they didn't pay much attention to the movements of the other as well as their own and ended up getting blows, instead of blocking the attacks. Bog's staff hit Marianne's right arm and made a nice bruise, while her sword grazed his face and left a small cut on his cheek. They landed on the ground and panted slightly from exhaustion and the adrenalin they got from almost hurting each other very badly.

"What was _that_? Didn't we agree to try to keep the injuries as low as possible?" Marianne hissed, while she gently rubbed over the bruise on her arm and sheathed her sword.

Bog murmured something and touched the cut on his face. Luckily it didn't bleed that much, so he looked to Marianne. The frustration vanished from his thoughts and were full of concern now. " A'm sorry, does it hurt much?"

"Just a bit, but I'm sure I won't be able to write any letters tomorrow." She tried to joke her pain and Bog's concern away. The latter worked, since he nodded and relaxed a bit, still he felt guilty for hurting her. It did happen that they actually land some hits while their sparring matches, that was just normal. But it was something else when it was avoidable. This just happened because he didn't had the guts to just ask her again what was wrong and don't take 'nothing' as answer.

Marianne seemed to see the guilt in his face, because she walked slowly towards him with her healthy arm raised to touch the cut on his cheek. "Let me see."

Bog almost flinched, not because it pained, but because he was in an internal argument with himself to ask her or not, so he was surprised to feel her warm hand on his face. "It's just a scratch, A will survive it." he said a bit absent.

"Maybe, but I want to be sure there won't be a new scar on your pretty face." The Fairy said smirking and normaly Bog would have laughed at that or give a comment on his own, but he barely heared her and just gazed to the side. This made her start worrying now. "Hey, what's wrong Bog? You act like this the whole day already."

 _And ye the whole week_ , he tought. This was actually a very good moment to ask her. He didn't want to lie to her and she surely wouldn't be statisfied until she got her answer. With a deep breath he leaned away from her touch to stand more straight. "A could ask ye he same question, tough girl. Ye acting like...this," he waved his hand in her direction. "the whole week already. And ye won't tell me what it is."

At first Marianne only blinked confused at the Goblin. "What do you...ohhhh." Then it seemed she understood and she just shrugged with a slight nervous smile. "I already told you that nothing is wrong. Really."

Exactly that was what he didn't want to hear and a low growl came deep from his throat. "Marianne, please. A can clearly see that something is on yer mind and that it frustrates ye."

"That obvious?" she asked with a sheepish smile and he only nodded. The Fairy bit her lower lips and it seemed that she tried to find the right words to answer him. This took longer than he liked it and his worst fears crawled all over him again, until he couldn't bare the silence anymore. "Has it...has it to do with me?"

"Uhhh...yes?" she answered a bit unsure and laughed edgy. This answer, plus her obvious nervousness let Bog shake in fear. So there was indeed something wrong and he was now absolutley sure, that this wonderful time together with her was over. But he needed to know, what was the reason this time.

"Was it...was it something I said or did? M-maybe something I _didn't_ say or do?" His voice was shaking and he hold his staff in front of him, as always when he either got nervous or afraid. It was hard, but he looked at Marianne with pleading eyes. Maybe...maybe he was able to make up for his mistake, if he knew _what_ he did wrong.

But she just looked totaly perplex at him, as if she didn't know what he wanted from her. "Wha- _What_?" was the only thing she could stutter, before realization hit her again. "Oh no, Bog..." With those words, she stepped closer to him again and took his staff out of his hands. He didn't resist her, but startled a bit when she took -or tried to- both his hands in her own, small ones, after she put his weapon aside.

"You did nothing wrong, I swear." She kissed his knuckles to reassure him. "Everything is perfectly okay with you, but...ohhh I'm so sorry Bog. Sometimes I forget that you tend to...interpret things wrong."

Now it was Bog's turn to look confused. On the one hand, relief spread in his body and he took a deep, relaxing breath. So he wasn't the reason for her frustration, but this still let his question be unanswered what _was_ the actual reason.

"Then what _is_ the problem? Ye said it had something to do with me, aye?"

"Yes, it has to do with you, but nothing you did or say. More like..." Marianne let a irritated sigh out and now Bog took her hands in his and squeezed them softly.

"Please, Marianne. Ye know ye can tell me everything. A...A don't like to see ye so frustrated and A want to help ye, if A can."

The Fairy smiled at that offer and slumped her shoulders in surrender. "It's actualy a stupid reason." she murmured.

Bog had to snort about that. "A promise not to mock you, tough girl."

She gave him a look that said, that she didn't really believe him, but after some seconds she started to talk.

 

_A Week before...._

 

"Do you think Sunny will like it?" Dawn asked unsure and hold a little, brown jacket in Marianne's direction.

Both princesses stood in the room of the younger one, Marianne leaned against the wall besides the door with crossed arms, while Dawn hovered over her sewing desk. She had asked her older sister for some opinions on several dresses she had made the last days. Marianne never understood why her sister asked her of all people. After all dresses weren't something she know a lot about. But it was her sisterly duty at least to try and give her honest opinion.

"It's from you, so I'm sure he will just love it." Marianne answered the question and shrugged a bit. After several dresses, that were mostly for herself, Dawn had shown her a little collection of clothes in elf size.

Dawn inspected the jacket from differen angles and folded it several times in her hands, until she nodded with a happy smile. "Yeah, you are right. He has not many formal clothes, so he will really need it for future festivities. Uhhh, but I hope he has still space in his wardrobe. Maybe I should order a new one for him?"

"Woha, how many clothes did you made for him, that you worry for his wardrobe space?" Marianne asked wih a raised eye brow.

Dawn looked at her with a sheepish smile. "Uhh, many?"

The older princess snorted amused by this. "Really, with you has his girlfriend he never has to worry about his outfit anymore."

"Hey, I can't help it," Dawn pouted. "It's just always so cute to see how happy Sunny looks when I give him something. After all I want to repay him for all these wonderful bouquets!" With a proud face she pointed to the part of her room, that was full of flowers. You almost had the feeling that it was a little garden inside.

Marianne had to roll her eyes abou that, but smiled. "Someday you will drown in flowers and Sunny in clothes."

"I'm sorry, Miss Unromantic. Most couples like to give things to each other and it makes them very happy."

"Yeah, most. But not every coupled does."

This seems to upset Dawn a bit, because she made one of her cute growls. "Come on! You can't tell me that you and Boggy never have given something to each other."

"No, we haven't. We know that we care fo each other without throwing presents around." Her sister answered nonchalant.

"Really? And what's with all the books he gave you?"

"They are mostly for learning the history and rules of the Dark Forest."

"Your sword that he found for you?"

"I wouldn't count that as gift, when it already was in my possesion."

"And the little blue flowers you always bring with you after a full moon night?"

"Just little souvenirs."

Now Dawn got frustrated and flew to her sister, to grab her at the shoulders. "Earth to Marianne! That are _clearly_ gifts, even when you try to argument that fact away."

"But Bog never had said that they were gifts." Marianne frowned at her sister.

"Nargh, because you don't _need_ to say that. It's not about broadcasting, that you got something for your other half, but to give them a small treat and make them happy." Dawn took a deep breath to calm her down a bit. Marianne rarely saw her that upset, mostly when she acted ignorant when it came to romantic things. Clearly this was the case. After the younger princess calmed down again, she took her sister hands in hers.

"Look, you and Boggy are really similar when it comes to this stuff, so I think he wasn't aware that he made gifts to you. He surely just wanted to do something to see you smile." She gave her older sister a generous smile, which she replied with a more shy one. "Yeah, maybe..."

"And they made you smile, right?" Dawn's smile became more of a grin now, which made Marianne's eyes roll again, but she nodded. Her sister let go of her hands and clapped her own together.

"See? Now imagine how happy Boggy would be when you give him something, especially something self-made. I remember very good how much he liked my boutonnière I made back then."

Marianne had to laugh at the memory. She remembered very good, when they had destroyed the romantic decoration Griselda had put on in his dinning room and when she had stomped on the boutonnière, Bog had almost pleaded to her not to do it. He must really have cared for it.

"Okay, you are right. Maybe...maybe I should get him something." Marianne finally admitted, which let her sister gleefully cheer.

"Best decision you made in the last weeks sis." Dawn snickered and flew back to her sewing desk, to collect all the clothes. Marianne looked with a raised eye brown at her and just shook her head with a smile.

 

_During the next week..._

 

Marianne had held on the idea to get a present for Bog, but that was more complicated then she had expected at first. What do you give a Goblin, especially one who is a king? In the past she had already learned, that Goblins don't celebrate birthdays like Fairies and after some questioning she found out that the people from the Dark Forest didn't had the same customs when it comes to give things to each other. A Goblin needed to earn the right to get gift and in all cases, it was something usefull for them. The first was not a problem, in her eyes Bog really had earned the right to get something from her. But the question was what? There was nothing she could give him that was usefull and that he didn't own already. Clothes or trinkets weren' very usefull for Goblins and Marianne couldn't imagine that Bog would really appreaciate them. Could be books about the Light Field a good idea? Certainly not, Bog had already learned what he needed to know about her kingdom and wasn't so eager to learn more. Flowers? Besides the blue flower they both loved so much, he didn't seem to be fond of them in general, especially the bright and sweet smelling ones from her fields. The last idea she got was a sword. But he already had his staff and she knew he never would change his weapon, especially since a Fairy sword would be too small for his fighting style.

This was so frustrating, Marianne was almost about to pull out some of her hair. Something so simple shouldn't be so hard for her, especially when she and Bog were so close and know each other so good. Surely she could give him anything and he still would like it, but Marianne was determinate to get something that was _usefull_ for him. She really wanted to get something special for him. Maybe she just needed some more time and then it would come to her mind. Hopefully...

 

_Present...._

 

Bog blinked puzzled down to Marianne, who looked up to him with a shy smile. They still hold hands and she had started to rub his palms nervously. He didn't know what to say or to react to this story. It was such a trivial reason for him, but it cleary had nagged on her for days now. He shouldn't think it was funny. He really shouldn't...

He couldn't resist to snicker a bit.

"Bog! You promised not to mock me!" Marianne exclaimed angrily and freed her hands from his grip.

"A don't mock ye, Marianne. A swear. It's just..." he tried to defend himself, but he just snickered more.

"You laugh and that is almost the same!" she sulked and with crossed arms she turned around to show Bog her back.

The Goblin tried his best to calm himself down. He really didn't laugh, because of the reason for her frustration, at least not completly. It was just the sheer happiness that overcame him for the fact, that his worries were unfounded and that Marianne stewed over a gift for him, to see him happy. He was already very grateful for just that. Before Dawn's little present he had never recived a gift before without expecting something in return. It meant so much to him, that the person who truly loved him would like to give just for the simple reason of a smile.

Finally Bog could manage to stop snickering and he took the one step to be right behind Marianne. Slowly he laid his arms around her and pressed her carefully against his chest. To his relive she wasn't really angry, otherwhise she would have wriggled in his arms and tried to break free. For now, she just grumbled deep in her throat. To appease her, he gave the tip of her long ears a gentle kiss, which turned her grumble into a soft sigh.

"A'm very sorry, Marianne. A didn't want to laugh. Yer reason for yer frustration is just...so simple compared to the things A had imagined."

"Yeah, because you are always such a worrywart." Marianne retorted and Bog snorted about his own foolishness.

"Can't argue that, tough girl. A'm just glad that's nothing bad. And if it helps ye," He turned Marianne around and stroked softly over her shoulders, giving her a tender smile. "It makes me already very happy that ye tried so hard to think about something for me, really. But when it drives ye almost insane, then just drop it. A wouldn't be mad about it."

Marianne's face couldn' decided, if it should be eased, because Bog took the burden of thinking about a present from her, or if it should stay frustrated, because her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to give up.

"It shouldn't be so hard for me to think about something for you. Maybe I'm just really bad at this..." she sighed frustrated.

"Or maybe A'm just a very hard case." he offered her with a grin and the Fairy had to snort. Bog wouldn't allow it, that she felt bad because of such a trivial thing and it seemed that Marianne really relxaed a bit now, even when her eyes had an apologetic look.

"Still, I really would like to find a present for you. After all, you have given me so much and I want to return it somehow."

"Do ye think ye haven't done that already? Marianne, every day ye come to me, to spend time with me...everytime A see ye again is a gift for me, that is more precious than the one before."

It wasn't easy for Bog to say this, but he needed Marianne to understand how much _she_ had given to _him_ and that he didn't know how to return it. Hopefully he had phrased it correctly. A nervous blush graced his face, while Marianne also blushed and looked almost shocked at him.

But then she gasped in amusement. " _That_ was the sappiest thing I have ever heard, Mr. my-middle-name-is-misery." She swatted playfuly at his arms. "You are really bad at holding up your reputation."

At first Bog blinked in confusion and let go fo her, but then he chuckled relieved. "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

For some seconds they just grinned at each other, before they both burst into laughter. They didn't really know why. Maybe because they made such a big deal out of a little thing? Because they are the worst when it comes to romantic things and easily get overdramatic with it? Or just because it felt good to banish the frustration and tension with laughing together.

"But that were _really_ desperate measures. I would give you a 10 of 10 for that sentence in cheesiness." Marianne still giggled and wiped some tears of laughter away.

Bog made a dramaic gesture with his hands, as if he was offended. "Not a score A'm proud of." He chuckled. "However, A hope it helped?"

With an uncertain hum she stepped closer to Bog and clasped her arms around her neck, which he answered with his hands on her hips.

"Hmm, I would say...yes."

This answer pleased Bog and he leaned forward to give her a soft, little kiss, which she gladly returned. They tried to reassure the other one, that everything was okay with some more gentle pecks and stroking each other.

"So...No more worries about getting me a present?" Bog murmured with a low voice, after they ended their kissing. His forheaded leaned against hers and he continued stroking over her sides.

Marianne sighed with a smile. "As long as you stop getting such stupid ideas." Her own fingers trailed over his long arms, which let him shiver pleasantly and his wings twitched a bit.

"Sounds fair to me." he agreeded.

They hold each other for some more moments, enjoying the silent company, before Bog let go of her and looked at her arm. Her bruise was now a blooming purple.

"A think we can skip the sparring for today. Ye should take care of this." he pointed to her bruise. Marianne looked down at it, but then back to his face, his scar especially. "Just when you also take care of this." she retorted with a smirk.

Bog chuckled and smirked on his own, but with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Maybe we can take care of each other? Wha do ye say, love?"

At those words, Marianne got the same glint. "I would like that, wild thing."

 

_Three weeks later...._

 

It was in the evening. Bog was sitting in his new throne room and had dismissed the last of his subjects, so he was alone and could wait for Marianne's arrival. He hadn't seen her for several days now and was more than eager to welcome her again. She had let him know, that she worked on a new project, but hadn't told any details about it. Maybe it was a new plan for extending the current diplomacies between the Dark Forest and the Light Fields. He know how easily this work consumed her and how eagerly she worked for that. A slight smile played around the corners of his mouth at the thought of Marianne reading hundreds of old papers that could be helpfull in the negotiations. It was the only paperwork she would willingly do. But she could have done that in his castle, too, with him together. Even when he wasn't panicking anymore, he still got very edgy when he wasn't able to see Marianne for more than three days. The last time she was stuck in a very important and long meeting that lasted five days and left her too tired to visit him, which drove him almost crazy. Bog was just glad that Marianne was able to acompany him so far, whenever he had to take a longer trip through the Dark Forest.

The flapping of familiar wings jolted Bog out of his thoughts and as soon as he saw the pair of purple wings flew through the open skylight -that was made especially for her and also him- he stood up from his throne.

"There ye are!" he said with a big smile and flew the steps down towards her, where she had landed.

"Woha, someone must have missed me badly." Marianne giggled, after Bog had laid one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

" _Very much._ " he growled low into her mouth before their lips were locked into a long and burning kiss. The way she return the kiss just as eagerly as he did told him, that she had missed him, too. His heart made a little jump at that. They were together for over two years now and he still could hardly believe it, that he was missed by someone, especially by such a strong and beautiful creature like Marianne.

"Yeah, I see that." she said a bit breathless, when they ended their kiss. Bog only smirked pleasant.

"So, A hope that little project of yers was worth the wait. What is it?" he finally asked and let go of her.

A nervous, but also gleeful smile spread on Marianne's face. "I would say it is. It's something...very special."

"Something special?" he asked and tilted his head in confusion. It was then, that he noticed that she had both her hands behind her back and seemed to hide something there. He stretched his head to get a glimpse at it, but she noticed this and shifted her body.

"Yes. Remember the thing with the present for you?" She tried to distract him or at least he thought she did. Nonetheless Bog responded to it.

"A do. And ye promised not to think about it anymore." he said and frowned slightly at her, which made her eyes roll.

"Which I kept, really. The idea struck me without thinking about it." Marianne seemed to be pleased with herself, but this made Bog very curious now.

"What idea?"

The Fairy princess fumbled with the thing behind her back until she finally decided to thrust her arms forward and hold a package made out of leaves towards him.

"Ta-dah!" Marianne smiled sheepishly.

Totaly dumbfounded Bog looked from the package to Marianne and back. Did she...Did she actually get a gift for him? After he had assured her she didn't need to? He was about to say something, when he noticed the patches on her fingers.

"What happened to yer hands?" he asked in concern and would have liked to take her hands, if she hadn't hold the package. Now Marianne frowned a bit at Bog and let her shoulders slump. Oh, that seemed to be wrong words to say. Maybe he should have said some word of thanks before, after all he didn't want to appear ungrateful. But before he could take away is question, Marianne already answered with a smile.

"Well, you know how clumsy I can get and that I have two left hands when it comes to any crafting work. I stung my finger several times with the needle. Lost more blood than in any fight I had so far." she said jockingly. However the joke got lost with Bog, since his concerned expression didn't vanished. This let her sigh a bit angry. "Bog, it's nothing serious. Just some scratches."

"If ye say so." he only answered and tried to banish the concern from his mind. After all it were just needles and they really do not much harm, even to the sensible fairy skin. He reached with his free hand out -the other one held his staff- to recive the package. In the same movement Marianne grabbed his staff and he let go of it.

Curiously he turned the package around in his hands, before he looked back to her.

"What is it?"

"Open it and you will see." she answered and seemed to get excited, which let him smile and he followed her order.

Carefully he slit the tie with his claws open, that hold the leaves around the object and unfolded the layers of then. The object seemed to be a mass of folded moss, but he could also see some hints of dark flower petals. With a puzzled expression he looked up to Marianne, who only nodded, while bitting on her lower smiling lip and urged him to continue. He let the leaves drop on the floor and unfold it. The mass of moss appeared to be some kind of long cloak and the petals were the collar of it. Bog recognized them as the blue flowers he always gave to Marianne at full moon. At the chest area spider silk connected the two ends of the collar and in the middle served a smooth round amber stone -like the one in Bog's staff- as some kind of clasp.

"I know you Goblins normaly don't need clothes," Marianne started to say, after Bog only started at the cloak for several moments without saying anything. "But last winter I noticed how your wings shivered most of the time, as soon as we left the rooms with fireplaces. So I thought....I should made you a cloak. With that your wings would be save and you would also be able to go out for a longer time." she explained and laughed uncertainly.

Bog had looked up when she talked and now turned his eyes back to the cloak. He hold it in one hand and stroked over the moss. It was a rather thin, but still very soft layer and he was sure that it would be a good protection for his wings. He had no idea if the cloak looked good by Fairy norms, but it surely was practial. Somehow it really moved him, that she put the blue flowers and the amber stone into the design of the cloak. Slowly a smile formed on his face.

"It's..." he finally started to say, but didn't know the right words to express how he felt about this gift, that she had made with her own hands.

"Lovely?" Marianne suggested him with a smirk and he had to chuckle, but shook his head.

"No. It's...perfect." A very big and happy smile was now on his face and he looked her direcly in the eyes. "Thank you Marianne, I really appreciate it."

Marianne's cheek became a strong pink color and to bite back a squeak of delight, that he actually liked her gift and because of the way how he _looked_ at her! She was lucky, that she could lean against his staff. The last time he looked like that at her was, when they confessed their love to each other and she hoped she would see it more in the future.

"Come, try it on. I wanna be sure that it fits you." With a wave of her hands she urged him again, to which Bog yieled more than happily. He swung the cloak over his shoulders and closed it with the amber clasp on his front. The collar of petals nestled perfectly between his neck and shoulder pieces, while the moss covered all of his back and the full length of his wings without being to long to step on it. He always had thought that clothes would itch, but the coak just felt smooth and he could already feel how the warmth under the cloak heated his wings.

"Oh, Bog. You look great!" Marianne covered her mouth with her hand, but the delight in her voice and face was more than obvious. Even when he flushed a bit, the grin on Bog's face was far more radiant. "What did ye expect. It was designed by ye, after all." He said and bowed in a thankfull manner before her. Marianne's wings fluttered a bit at the praise on a topic, she normaly wasn't so familiar with and Bog must really like it, when he even bowed before her.

"A really don't know why ye would say, that you aren't good with crafting works. This cloak seems to be crafted very well." Bog wondered and with a gesture of his hands he indicated, that he wanted his staff back. Marianne understood and handed him the weapon over, while she bit her lower lip and looked rather sheepish. "Well....first, _this_ wouldn't happen if I really had some skills with that stuff," she wriggeled her injured fingers. "And second...Dawn helped me with it. Couldn't bare to see it, how I pricked my fingers again and again."

Bog hummed understandingly and gave her a generous smile. "Ah, that explains it. Doesn't make it any less special for me." He gave her a kiss to her forehead and took some steps back. "Actually, A could get used to this clothing things." he said, while he performed some slashes with his staff. The cloak twirled around his legs and back, but didn't hinder any of his movements. "At least this kind. It's very practical."

"And it lets you look even more kingly." Marianne added with a chuckle and Bog puffed his chest proudly at that comment, a wide grin on his face. "Dork." she muttered when she saw that and chuckled even more.

With a huff of laughter he let his chest ease again and gathered her in his free arm to hold her close. "This idea was really brilliant, tough girl. A can't say how happy it makes me, that ye even sacrificed some of yer blood to make this for me."

"Psshh, now you get overdramatic again." she snorted and poked his nose. He blinked a bit surprised, but then smirked at her. Marianne returned that smirk and let her fingers wander over the part of his chest, that was covered with the cloak. "But when you really like it that much, I could ask Dawn to make some more for you." Her fingers slit under the spider silk and started to softly scratch the bare skin of his neck. "Maybe even one that is big enoug for both of us?" she asked with an almost purring voice.

Bog's own voice was not more than a low growl, when he leaned down to her and brushes his lips against hers. "That sounds... very _delightful_. A would like it." Both chuckled, before they finally locked their lips and lost themselves in their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *moans*  
> This story was written to 90% in one day, which is hopefully not too obvious.  
> Did my best to write a good story and don't rush the story flow.  
> I always liked the different pictures were Bog had a cloak/robe and because I couldn't think of anything better (I feel you here marianne) I choose this as present for him. I'm sure he looks handsome in it.


End file.
